


Disaster Disaster

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (just brief mentionings for knife and bloodplay), Barebacking, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rule about names, there is rule for pretty much everything in life – you don’t bathe clothed, you don’t cross the street without looking, you don’t let your enemies fuck you in some cheap hotel while the sun hasn’t even set yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I usually save thanking her for the end, but this time she deserves biggest applause - my friend, cheerleader and best beta ever - one and only - B :***
> 
> If you're are worried about trigger warnings you can read more in the End Notes.

_Warmth._

He's warm.

No, that’s not right - there is something warm next to him. Soft and warm, such a nice feeling so he squeezes it more firmly and then.. He opens his eyes. _Oh._ He fell asleep. Again. This has been happening more and more often lately and it's unacceptable.

They fight, they fuck and then they _sleep_ together like they are _lovers_ , frankly, if anything, it's becoming embarrassing. _But what are we then?_ his mind supplies at the same moment that Suoh snuggles him back, burying his head in the crook of Munakata’s neck.

“Sleep.” he whispers gorgy.

“Why?” Munakata almost replies, but then stops himself.

Of course Suoh can sleep – he has nothing to do, but Munakata does – tons of paperwork to finish, reports to write, documents to sign and.. He closes his eyes and buries his nose in Mikoto’s hair, breathing in the familiar smell of cigarettes. It calms him somewhat, but he can’t ignore this anymore, this thing they do, this thing that’s happening outside the borders of  common sense.

The sky outside is dark blue, sun in its redness disappearing behind the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

 _I wish.._  he thinks again, but can’t even finish the sentence – he doesn’t know what he wants and that’s not his territory – it’s unknown ground and he wants to move, get to the higher ground, stop to think this through, figure it out before it’s too late, before they do something they can’t take back.

If they haven’t already.

Munakata hates this – feeling so stupidly young, knowing he’s making a mistake – but he can’t stop, like a car with its brakes cut on purpose, driving straight into the wall.

Then suddenly Suoh is straddling his waist, cupping his head with his hands, pulling him up for a kiss, and he can’t think anymore.

“Can’t sleep with you thinking so much. Too noisy.” Suoh says as a way of explanation when they pull apart.

“I..” he tries, but Suoh doesn’t wait for his answer, leaning in to kiss him again and Munakata lets him.

The nick on Suoh’s lip – that, ironically, Munakata made not when they were fighting, but fucking – starts bleeding again and their kiss tastes like metal, reminding Munakata of that time Suoh wanted Munakata to hold his saber under his throat while he fucked into him, nothing safe or sane about it, just a sick show of trust or something close to it (like he trusted him at _all)_ , so Munakata cut him a little just to teach him a lesson and Suoh _laughed,_ like he was delighted, like he was counting on it – collected the drops of blood on his finger and painted Munakata’s lips before kissing him roughly and then –

Munakata stops himself from remembering any further.

He’s getting hard again and Suoh already is, rubbing his erection against Munakata’s stomach in slow, lazy thrusts. _Disaster_ spells ever thrust. _Disaster, disaster, disaster…_

“Fuck me.” Munakata manages between breaths and Suoh freezes, looks down at him.

“You’ve never..” he says, his eyes almost comically wide, pupils blown into dark pools.

“I know. But I want to now. Are you going do it, or do I have to find someone else?” Munakata says irritated, faking confidence, that last part a blatant lie.

The particular set of emotions makes him feel like he’s at an audience with the Gold King, the realisation almost making him laugh. Just what would His Highness think of them now?

“Fuck Reishi.” Souh says and moves off of him, presumably to get lube.

Munakata is really irritated now – there is a rule about names, there is rule for pretty much everything in life – you don’t bathe clothed, you don’t cross the street without looking, you don’t let your enemies fuck you in some cheap hotel while _the sun hasn’t even set yet_ , so he says nothing, watches as Suoh slicks his fingers and opens his legs to give him better access.

Suoh moves a little on the bed – adds a pillow under him, positions himself so he’s between the V of Munakata’s legs – and then _stops_ , one slick hand on Munakata’s hard dick, other on his knee.

 _If he asks for permission now I’m not going to give him one, I’ll get up - I’ll get up and dress and_ go. Munakata thinks, suddenly unexplainably angry, but Suoh waits just until Munakata is looking directly at him and then moves his hand down slowly, over and behind his balls, circling his entrance with his index finger, not breaking the eye contact. He’s _teasing_ him, fucker.

“Are you going to..” Munakata demands, not having any of it, but then sucks in a breath because apparently that’s what Suoh’s been waiting for, that show of confidence, because he suddenly presses a finger in him and it fucking _burns_.

“If I had known you were going to be a brute about it, I could’ve done it myself.” Munakata says annoyed.

Suoh just smiles and continues to work the finger in and out until it doesn’t feel weird anymore.

“It’s okay. You can..” Munakata starts after a moment, but it’s a mistake because then Suoh pulls out completely.

“What..” Munakata asks, but is cut off.

“You think I don’t know I can push anther one in?” Suoh says as he coats his fingers with even more lube.

“The way you bite your lip, the way you close your eyes just for a second – it shows on your face Munakata, it’s right there. But the Blue King and the stick in his ass can’t moan a little, right?” he continues, his tone more mocking than angry.

“This isn’t a business transaction, as much as you’d like to believe it is Munakata. I’m not a whore or one of your Blues for you to boss around.” Suoh finishes and this is most Munakata has heard him talk since _ever_ , this is a mistake if he’s ever seen one, but no matter how many times he hits the breaks the car does not stop – the breaks are cut and the wall is still right in front of them.

Maybe it would be best if they hit it. Maybe it’s the only thing they can do anyway.

He closes his eyes when Suoh pushes two fingers into him and bites his lips. So what if he’s obvious, if Suoh can read him. He still won’t give him the satisfaction.

The third finger goes in too soon, but he says nothing, lowering one hand to pull on his own neglected cock. His eyes snap open when Suoh pecks the hand away and then lowers his head to swallow him to the base.

He throws his head back and this time a moan escapes him, Suoh humming around him like he just won. He probably did.

When Suoh releases him – with an obscene wet plop that is, Munakata is sure, purely for show – those three fingers Suoh is still orderly working in and out of him are not enough anymore.

“Seems I’ll really have to find someone else, because apparently it takes you hours to fuck someone, Suoh.” Munakata goes back to his old argument, a little breathless, in hope it will piss Suoh off.

It looks almost like he succeeded – Suoh stopping his movements and looking up, but then he _pulls out_ and turns around, makes a move like he’ll get off the bed and before Munakata can collect himself he goes after him, grabs him by the hand that was inside him just a moment ago.

Suoh turns with a pleased smirk on his face and Munakata doesn’t have time to curse (himself or Suoh, he’s not sure) because he’s being pushed back on the bed, Suoh kissing him roughly and then pushing into him all in one go, making him grateful for the infinite prep before.

He doesn’t wait for Munakata to adjust, just pulls out almost completely and then pushes back in harshly, making Munakata gasp into their kiss.

“I.. hate.. you.” Munakata manages when they pull apart, aware how childish he sounds, Suoh not stopping his ruthless rhythm.

“Yeah, I know.” Suoh answers over the sound of the bed slamming into the wall, and it’s a cruel joke that Suoh is so lively only when they fight and when they fuck, leaving Munakata lost for words in the most crucial moments.

His hands are on Suoh’s shoulders, trying to hold onto something and Suoh has one hand on his hip and other braced against the wall, so really all the friction his cock is getting is from the rub of their bodies and he thinks he can’t come like this, never did before because _he’s never let anyone do this to him_ , but then Suoh changes the angle just a little and hits his prostate with every thrust.

He doesn’t even have time to be surprised before orgasm ripples through him, making him bite his lip so hard he tastes blood. It’s worth it just because he’s sure he doesn’t call out any names. There are rules after all.

It seems that the clench takes Suoh over the edge too, Munakata feeling him pulse inside his body. Suoh thrusts shallowly a few more times until he’s completely spent, but then doesn’t pull out. Instead he stays buried inside, his cock going flaccid, and sprawls across Munakata, trying to catch his breath.

“Get off me.” Munakata protests, but he’s positively tired and Suoh’s too heavy to move.

Instead of an answer Suoh bites at his throat and then sucks, definitely leaving a mark, but low enough that Munakata would be able to hide it.

“Move.” he repeats louder and this time Suoh does, rolling off him and onto his side of the bed.

He finally pulls out and the mixed feeling of sudden emptiness and come dripping out makes Munakata shiver.

Suoh misinterprets it as Munakata being cold and moves closer to him, draping an arm over his chest.

In the pleasant buzz of the afterglow Munakata registers only the immense warmth of it.

He should get up and shower, go back to work. He should do something about the literal and the metaphorical mess they’ve made.

He puts his hands around Suoh and goes back to sleep.

Cut breaks and unavoidable wall their lives are will still be there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: There is just one paragraph where past experience is mentioned and where Munakata cuts Suoh with his saber and Suoh uses blood to paint his lips. Safe, sane, consensual? Partly.  
> If you have anything else to add that you think I should include here or in tags please let me know!  
> This is always weird to say for smutty fics, but hope you liked it!:3


End file.
